Survivor herion vs vegan
jeff: hi im jef prosbt an for 20rd sesn of servr we r goin bak 2 samo but pretrnd lyk we wernt just her whale: hooo jef: for 20st sesn is batl of hero vs vilin ok her r da heroins cire: gigl stephme: cum 2 my resterant n get a falay- jeff: next jt: im gona win dis sesan AGEN sugr: sex pls jt: ok colbe: hi im a hersi bar jeri: can i lik u colbe: no im gay jeri: ys im lesbon natalie: rlly? jeri: no natalie: dammit jeri jeff; natalay get out u wernt cas Amanda walks bounces in. manda: im livid!!11!1 jeff: me 2 manda: y jeff: k here r da vilens parv: hrey im poverty jeri: hi randie: im hav idol jeff: soz is faek randi: scuz me tisen: colbe u mite as wel becum a women colby: im not gay tho randie: wate ur not markis colib: stefu stephme: did sum1 say my name come to gege's resturant an long an get a falay- sander: no im getin lod to WAT DA FUK roopirt: WHO DA HEL CAST ME FOR DA SESIN jeff: um setl down yung 1s it is imunity chaleng tim suger: cricricricricricricricricricricri jeff: vilens win kk sugra: dont vot me of i let u hav my pusy jt: i win jamjars: we ned 1 voyce Jams die jef: heros win stepme: u 4got me???????? randie: 4get me go home godbai? rusel: ur wit me or agens me horsel: im wit u partits: im wit u rob: im agenst u is ben real am KING or survr no 1 questin- jeff: rob tryb spokes *jeffs boner gose awai* jeff: com 2 nicargua n we wil let u win ok cornty: 2 bad we los tiseon tho tysn: im stil the winr of da seaon tbh rusel: go away tbh danel: im a hors nehhhh rusel: am ridin u to f3 jeff: dorp colbe: o no jeff: ur rooper: yyyyyyy Amanda looks cute in the corner with her green hoodie on. amnda: lok at me chewin my hody partits: hi amand jeff: xpectasn jeri: wut jeff: jkjk is merg jeri: how abot...da all vilens ruper: WTF AM HERO Y R U AL VILENS EVIL VILENS BAD INFLOOENS VILENS rusel: r u wit me or agen- o look idel jeff: want anotr 1, u can hav 2 jt: no i can giv him mine xoxo jt rusel: givin it 2 partits tbh partits: xoxo jt jeff: trib has spoked jt: i didnt win wtffffff rusel: candis filip 2 us candis: ok sanda: no im filipn STOPE Amanda's torch goes out. jef: DIS IS THE FERST TYM IM PUTIN DIS OUT :OOOOO amdna: yes ik candis: im the quen of survr am bes hero jeff; tryb has spekd danile: im RLY clos 2 poverty u hav no idea rusel!!!!! rusel: hm jeri: sory partits: u idot hors go bak 2 ur barn an eat hay ruper: dis is a rok but is my ido sander: no isnt play idol jeff: if any1 has a newt mutiny eye doll and chew wood bike too flay it now is snder: shold i let u finsh jeff: no al sandra vots dont cunt i wil red voat rups: o no my troch is ote booom natalie: im still here xx rups: go away natla nat: can i kis partis be4 i go partits: no go awai u irelvent hasben colbe: am i stol here wow hi jeri jeri: hi colbe jeff; lololol ur not her jeri dies ripxx oxxox jt rusel: IM BETR DAN DA HEROS canned ice: ur a spouse in a busiv relatns partits; um no! i win sandr: no im the quen jeff; winr of survivor heroins vs vegatables . . . . ./. . . .. . ..... . ....... kkate ............ ............... .. . .. . . . . . ...... james jt thomas jr jt; knew it ah rusel: xoxo sandra: i cang et loud to wtfffff rob: am king